Le camp
by kahinna
Summary: Une vision autre du père de Vishous, le bloodletter BDB, confrerie de la dague noire, Vishous, V, bloodletter


Au CAMP

On me déteste, on me hait… J'avoue que j'aime. J'aime faire peur. J'aime la souffrance d'autrui. Suis-je fou ? Peut-être ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. Je suis comme ça.

Le camp est désert à la tombée de la nuit. Mes guerriers sont en train de forniquer, de se réveiller… Je suis seul. J'aime ce silence qui s'installe. Je me sens en paix. Rare moment de bonheur.

Mon fils doit être dans sa grotte. Plus je le regarde, plus je vois sa mère. Cette foutue garce qui m'a utilisé comme un étalon. Mais je lui fais payer au centuple. Elle voit son fils, affamé, torturé. Et elle ne fait rien. Comment une mère peut-elle faire ça à son fils ? Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle au demeurant. Je fais vivre l'enfer à ce prétrans, mais je sais qu'il en sortira plus puissant et plus fort. Je veux qu'on ait peur de mon fils, comme on a peur de moi.

Est-ce que j'utilise la bonne méthode ? Je pense que oui. Personne dans le futur ne pourra battre mon fils, j'ai tout fait pour ça. Il sera le plus grand guerrier de tous les temps. Le plus fort. Le plus létal. Et le meilleur combattant de la Confrérie. Car il sera intronisé. Je le sais.

Je ne lui dirai jamais, mais je suis fier de lui tout comme j'ai peur de lui. De sa force. De cette puissance qui lui vient de sa mère. Quand il sera plus vieux, il me tuera. Et jamais il ne saura que j'ai fait ça pour lui. Pour qu'il soit l'arme la plus parfaite, la plus absolue existant sur cette terre.

Des fois, quand je sais qu'il dort, je vais le voir – j'aime le regarder. Il est magnifique et il ne le sait pas. Je ne lui dirai jamais. Je sens en lui les prémices de la haine qu'il me voue. Et j'en suis désolé. Mais j'assume complètement. Et je ne peux repartir en arrière et défaire ce qui a été fait.

Sa transition va bientôt arriver. Et ce que j'ai décidé va clore mon sort auprès de mon fils. Cela fait des années que j'y pense. Mon cœur de père combat mon âme de guerrier. Est-ce la bonne décision ? Pour le combattant que je suis, oui. Pour le père que je n'ai jamais été, mon cœur saigne. Il ne le sait pas, mais c'est moi qui ai mis le journal de Darius dans la cavité. Je voulais qu'il lise ce journal. Une autre idée un peu farfelue peut-être ? Darius est un guerrier digne et valeureux, tout mon contraire.

Et si mon fils ne réussit pas l'épreuve ? Si je dois l'obliger à se soumettre ? Comment vivre avec une telle idée ? Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire pour le rendre encore plus fort.

J'entends les guerriers qui se réveillent. Une nouvelle nuit, de nouveaux combats. Des mâles vont être humiliés ou vainqueurs. En fait, j'en ai rien à foutre. Le seul et unique combattant que j'attends, c'est mon fils.

Un combattant dont je ne me souviens pas le nom arrive en courant. Il m'emmerde. Que veut-il ?

— Messire ?

— Quoi ? beuglai-je

— Votre fils ?

— Quoi, mon fils ?

— Il passe sa transition.

Ça y est, le moment est arrivé. Celui où je perdrais définitivement mon fils.

Vishous.

Je me détourne pour que le guerrier ne voie pas mon émotion. Le Bloodletter n'a pas d'émotion. Jamais. Et je prie pour que mon fils comprenne bien cette leçon.

Un guerrier ne doit pas avoir une once d'émotion.

Ça le rendrait faible.

AU CAMP

2eme Partie

J'arrive dans la grotte, je vois mon fils se débattre dans les affres de la transition. Je me retourne et apostrophe un guerrier. Ma décision est prise. Celle qui va me faire perdre définitivement Vishous.

— Toi ! Va chercher une femelle !

Le mâle part en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec une femelle du camp. Celle-ci a une moue de dégoût en voyant qui elle doit servir. Je me retiens de la baffer – foutue salope ! Je rugis.

— Donne-lui ton sang !

Elle se rapproche lentement de mon fils qui git devant nous, en proie à la douleur. Je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas lui donner sa veine. Mais elle a trop peur de moi pour refuser. Elle tend le bras. Mon fils s'y agrippe et mord. Nous n'entendons que ses râles de plaisir animal et les hoquets de peur et de douleur de la femelle.

Bois mon fils, bois !

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, Vishous s'accroche encore plus au poignet et continue à boire. À un moment, il lâche la femelle qui recule précipitamment. Elle n'ose pas sortir de la grotte, elle me regarde… d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, je lui ordonne de sortir.

Mon fils commence à convulser. Des craquements se font entendre. C'est le change. Je vois ce corps chétif se transformer, s'allonger. Par la foutue Vierge Scribe, il devient grand, énorme… Il me ressemble.

Au bout de quelque temps, la transition est terminée. Un combattant est né. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas que les guerriers présents dans la grotte voient ma fierté et mon émotion. Je me détourne. Vishous, fils du Bloodletter, a survécu au change. Il faut que je redevienne implacable.

— Amenez-le dans l'arène.

Les guerriers se figent en entendant mon ordre. Je lis sur le visage hagard de mon fils une horrible stupéfaction. Il ferme ses yeux couleur de diamant. Quand il les rouvre, il y a en eux un éclair de haine. Je m'oblige à rester impassible alors que mon cœur saigne.

Le moment de stupéfaction horrifié des soldats est passé. Ils soulèvent Vishous – qui essaye mollement de se débattre sans en avoir la force – et sortent de la grotte en le transportant.

J'attends quelques instants, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Mes poumons se serrent. Mon cœur se fend. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

Je sors de la grotte et avance vers l'arène. Je monte lentement les escaliers qui me mènent à l'estrade. Je vois mon fils dans la fosse, les guerriers l'entourant. Il n'arrive pas à coordonner ses mouvements. Par la Vierge Scribe, vais-je vraiment faire ça ? L'obliger à combattre alors qu'il sort à peine de sa transition ? Je me force à endurcir mon cœur de père. Je crie d'une voix forte, dénuée d'émotion.

— Vishous, Fils du Bloodletter va combattre ce jour.

Je sens l'odeur de la haine et de la colère sortir par tous les pores de Vishous.

Bien mon fils ! Que la haine te consume ! Tu n'en seras que plus fort !

Un guerrier s'approche, en roulant des épaules. Un faible, qui ne mérite même pas cette faveur.

Je me retourne vers mon fils.

— Combats ! Si tu perds, ton vainqueur pourra faire ce qu'il veut de toi !

Et pour bien me faire comprendre, je prends un manche à balai que je casse en deux. Tout le monde au camp sait ce qui se passe pour le vaincu. Je vois le regard de mon fils passer d'un étonnement haineux à une froide implacabilité. Il se relève difficilement pour faire face à son adversaire. Le combat commence.

J'ai peur. Oui, moi le Bloodletter, j'ai peur. Pour mon fils. Mais la machine s'est enclenchée. J'essaye de garder les yeux ouverts quand je vois Vishous tomber durement au sol et son adversaire l'attraper. Mais le jeune mâle se relève et le renverse. Son bras s'enroule autour du large cou du soldat. Il réussit à l'immobiliser. Serrant jusqu'à ce que sa victime ne puisse presque plus respirer. Et soit obligé de taper trois fois à terre pour signaler qu'il se rend.

Le combat est terminé. Mon fils est vainqueur. Je lui lance le bout de manche.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !

Du dégoût. Je lis du dégoût sur le visage du vainqueur. Mon regard se durcit.

— Si tu ne le fais pas, je considèrerai que tu as perdu le combat.

Le regard de diamant croise le mien. De la haine pure. Et puis plus rien. Que du vide. Comme si j'avais éteint quelque chose au fond de lui. Je le regarde se lever et jeter le vaincu à quatre pattes devant lui. Il me fixe. Me fixe en violant ce mâle. Je ne me détourne pas, m'obligeant à ne pas baisser le regard.

Je suis désolé mon fils ! Mon âme et mon cœur crient silencieusement ces paroles.

C'est fini. Le vaincu retombe de tout son poids par terre. Vishous se relève toujours en me fixant. Je lève la main. Et trois guerriers attrapent Vishous.

— Amenez-le dans la grotte. Que le forgeron et le tatoueur nous y retrouvent.

Je sens l'inquiétude de Vishous. On l'emporte dans la grotte.

— Tenez le bien. (Je me tourne vers mon fils), tu es une abomination et tout le monde doit le savoir. Marquez-le et coupez-lui les couilles.

Je vois distinctement un haut-le-cœur agiter le corps de Vishous.

Est-ce moi qui dis ça ?

Le tatoueur s'approche de Vishous qui est retenu fermement par les guerriers. La transition et le combat ont eu raison de ses dernières forces. Et on le marque. On le marque !

Tout le monde pense que je veux lui faire du mal. Personne ne comprend que c'est pour le protéger. En le marquant ainsi, on le craindra ! J'entends ses hurlements rauques quand le sel fige pour l'éternité ce que je lui ai fait. Il ne comprend pas. Je ne le lui expliquerai pas.

— À ton tour, forgeron.

Je sens un froid glacial se répandre en moi. Le rendre incapable de procréer le destituera de sa fonction de Primâle. L'autre foutue salope ne pourra pas l'utiliser comme étalon. Elle pensait que je ne le savais pas ? Mon fils sera un Frère. Uniquement un Frère. Rien d'autre. Voilà ! Je veux qu'il reste libre de choisir son destin.

Les cris d'agonie de Vishous me tuent.

Tout à coup, une lumière blanche se répand dans la grotte. Je vois cramer les guerriers qui tenaient Vishous. Des hurlements se font entendre.

Merde, qu'ai-je fait ?

Toutes les personnes présentes reculent en voyant que c'est Vishous qui dégage cette lumière incandescente. Il réussit à se dégager. Les autres ont peur. Et que les dieux me damnent, moi aussi. J'ai peur de mon fils. De cette capacité à détruire. Mais ma peur se mélange à une fierté incommensurable. Oui ! Mon fils vivra. Et il sera le plus puissant des Frères. Le fils du Bloodletter.

Apres un dernier regard de haine, il m'annonce ma mort dans la souffrance et s'enfuit… de la grotte… du camp. Personne n'ose l'arrêter.

Pars mon fils, pars ! Va accomplir ton destin !

Je sais que le jour où je le reverrai sera le jour de ma mort. Car il va me tuer, c'est inéluctable. J'ai toujours su que je mourrais d'un parricide.

Les guerriers attendent mes ordres.

— Sortez tous ! rugis-je

Je me retrouve seul dans la grotte où mon fils a passé plus de vingt ans de misère. Je caresse la paillasse où il dormait. Mes genoux flanchent. Je me retrouve sur le sol. Je sens une humidité suspecte couler sur mes joues. Les larmes jaillissent, incapables d'être contenues. Je me laisse glisser à terre et pleure. Pleure ce que j'ai perdu – alors que je ne l'ai jamais possédé.

L'amour et le respect de mon fils.

Je t'aime Vishous !

FIN


End file.
